THIS invention relates to an image display craft.
Advertisers are constantly looking for new ways to get advertising messages to members of the public. The present invention seeks to provide an image display craft which can, inter alia, be used to convey visible advertising messages to the public.
According to the invention there is provided a lighter-than-air image display craft carrying a projection surface and image projection means which is operable to project an image, which will be visible from the exterior of the craft, onto the projection surface.
Typically, the image projection means is operable to project an externally visible, variable image onto the projection surface.
Many different possibilities are within the scope of the invention. For instance, there may be a projection surface at at least one side of the craft and support means extending laterally from the craft to a position laterally beyond the projection surface, the image projection means comprising an image projector supported by the support means and operable to project an externally visible image back onto the projection surface. This arrangement can be duplicated on both sides of the craft.
According to another possibility, there are projection surfaces on opposite sides of the craft and support means extending laterally to both sides of the craft to positions laterally beyond the respective projection surfaces, the image projection means comprising outer reflector means supported by the support means, a central image projector and central reflector means arranged to reflect images projected onto it by the projector outwardly onto the outer reflector means which are in turn arranged to reflect the images onto the respective projection surfaces.
According to yet another possibility the image projection means comprises an image projector located inwardly of the projection surface and arranged to project an image outwardly onto the projection surface which will be visible from the exterior of the craft.